


Can we try again

by EmNeuroMxya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamliza - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forgivness, Love, Romance, Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNeuroMxya/pseuds/EmNeuroMxya
Summary: Eliza has forgiven Alexander emotionally, though Physically it is a little harder to forgive a betrayal like the one he has committed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton - Relationship, Eliza Hamilton - Relationship, Elizabeth Hamilton - Relationship, Hamilton - Relationship, Hamliza - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Can we try again

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a post by meggpeggs Hamliza NSFW post on Tumblr

Alexander was unsure of his fate fro the moment he enlisted in the war. Would he live to see another day pass the one he was in? Was it worth the thoughts that haunted him when the night got dark? Though all of those uncertainties seemed to vanish away when he met Eliza. He recalled that fateful day as if he was still living it. “ _Elizabeth Schuyler_ '' He remembered that moment that changed his life forever. Though there was part of the story that she didn’t know. They had spoken of that night before, the first encounter between them, what he had not told her is that he had laid eyes on her before, he walked into the ball that fateful night, eyes locking with her figure dancing around the ballroom, she moved with the grace of an angel, so different than all those around her, she was humble; unaware of the great beauty she possessed. That was the beginning of their love story though some could refer to it as a tragic love story. 

Alexander’s heart aches at the memory, any who heard him tell this take would wonder why he had such a somber expression painted across his face, it was one that could truly be written as a fairy tale. Perhaps the princess who finds herself enchanted by a peasant, the one who gave a chance to the one that no one ever dared to imagine a future with. If only it could have ended in that way, the end painted across an ancient book in some prehistoric library that spoke marvels of their enchanting love story. Unfortunately this story did not end with a happy ending, it continued on, posing from the beginning as a happy love story-when in reality it was the tale of a tormented man, engulfed deeply in his despair, to which he saw no way out, because of which he had dug himself into an abyss of darkness, one which had led his family to be exposed to a darker side of society’s eyes. The young girl who had once looked him in the eye with overwhelming amounts of love and admiration had begun to look at him in a way that shattered his heart in one million minuscule pieces. The gorgeous brown eyes that had once shined with respect had gone dim, that look of love eventually grew more distant, looking more like one of anger,pain, hatred, as he was forced to tell her the details of his betrayal. Hours were spent crying, begging for forgiveness he knew he did not deserve, though he knew she still loved him , it was going to take time for him to earn her trust back. 

As time went on they seemed to find a comfortable space in which Alexander neither pushed Eliza nor begged her, he knew that patient was a virtue he had never possessed, though to regain her love, he would wait an eternity. 

Eventually Eliza allowed Alexander to return to their bedroom, yet part of her was still reluctant as to if she was ready to accept him physically. He had been the first man she had given herself to, the only man for that matter, yet he had taken another into their bed with such ease. Though could she continue to hold this painful grudge forever, was her stubbornness worth her own happiness. Eliza had to admit that Alexander had been turned into a completely different person from the man she once knew. He worked far less, she no longer found herself waiting at the threshold of his office begging for him to take a break as she once would have. He spent far more time with their children, allowing them to freely wander through his office. These details had not gone untouched by Eliza, it made her rethink all decisions she had made to keep him far from her. As nights turned to day, months passed, Eliza continued to watch the changes Alexander presented himself with become more permanent. One of the many reasons she had accepted that he return to their bedroom. 

-

The day's light had been taken over by darkness, the sun clouded by fog as the hours passed, Alexander decided it was time to save his work for a better time. This was the only time since before that he had dined with his family then retreated back to his office to work. The lack of a political support system as Washington truly

had affected his career, regardless Alexander was in desperate need of rest, he knew Eliza would most likely be sound asleep by the looks of how dark it was outside, for the first time in months Alexander found himself scolding himself mentally. Would Eliza become upset at this sudden break of habit? There was only one way to find out? 

Alexander left his office, passing through mountains of paperwork that would seemingly never end, arriving at the closed door of their bedroom, he slowly entered in hopes of not creating much chaos when he was met with a surprising sight. Eliza appeared to be wide awake, bright eyed as she sat on top of their bed, dressed in her lace night dress smiling down at what he presumed to be a letter. What exactly could be important enough to tend to at this hour? Alexander wondered to himself. 

“Eliza, I did not believe I would find you awake” he remarked walking over to his side of the bed, removing his emerald colored jacket in the process before walking over by her side placing a kiss on the top of her head, something both had become accustomed too since they were trying to work out their relationship. As much as Alexander aches for something more, any connection she would allow him was better than the anguish they had experienced months before. 

“Sleep seemed to be against me tonight” Eliza replied giving him a smile before looking down at the papers she was still holding “though I doubt I could have slept if I attempted it” she continued not wanting to look Alexander directly in the eyes. 

“What is that matter my dear, you seem bothered” He replied, not sure of whether or not she was upset with him as she was not showing much of an expression, then it hit him, it had been as if a light bulb appeared above his head, the realization was dawning upon him. 

Months before he sat in front of the fire place across from her watching his dear wife sit there in front of him, broken as she burned the letters they had sent to each other throughout their relationship. Alexander has been under the impression that she had burned every last trace of their courtship but the box that lied on their bed gave him the certainty that he had been wrong. Could Eliza have saved any of the letters that he had written to her? Why now was she revisiting them? Thoughts seemed to storm Alexander’s mind at once, fear crept into his eyes as her eyes met his, she gave him a smile, assuring him that she was not upset with him. 

“You look as if you have seen a ghost Alexander” Eliza joked urging him to move closer to where she was sitting. 

“Not a ghost darling, I simply got caught in my thoughts is all, though I must ask what has kept you up this late” Alexander replied, his curiosity now peaked as she had made it clear that she was not upset with him. 

“I seemed to have misplaced a letter, yet in searching for it I encountered this” She held out her hand for him to grab the paper that he had walked in on her so concentrated on reading. 

Eliza watched a smile form on his face as his eyes trailed over the paper, the letter was from when they had begun their courtship. Every night both would sit at their desks, miles away from each other and compose a letter they would then send to the other. In this particular one, Alexander has found himself a wounded soldier, though not in the physical sense. He had awaited Eliza’s response for weeks, yet being the persistent man he was decided to write her explaining the emotional turmoil she had caused him. He had never found himself as enchanted as he had with her. She had truly bewitched him. 

“I was under the belief that- He paused. 

“That I had burnt all of our correspondence” Eliza responded “Alexander” she continued letting out a sigh of nervousness “This letter means so much to me, you wrote it to me at a time when I was so unsure of so much, you were one of the only people i was sure of” 

Alexander watched Eliza speak, all he desired in this moment was to reach over to her and embrace her tightly. He knew the relationship with her mother had never been the best, he also knew that she had been against her daughters relationship with him, maybe he had proven her right, but at this moment that didn’t matter, what mattered was that Eliza had not burned all letters between them, it gave Alexander hope, a belief that even in their darkest times, there had still been a glimpse into a happier time. 

“My Eliza” Alexander replied, bringing her into his arms. He felt her rest her head against his chest. Being this close to her made him feel a way that he had not felt in a very long time. She had been so distant for the past few months, with good reason, nevertheless they sat there for what seemed like only an instant before Alexander broke the silence. 

“Eliza” he spoke softly watching as she raised her head to look into his eyes. 

Those gorgeous eyes. she thought to herself. Those violet eyes that had captivated her heart all those years ago, once again making her bewitched once again, at his mercy, putty in his hands. Those violet eyes which seemed to be slightly nervous for whatever reason, intriguing her. 

Eliza stayed silent, the only sound present being the quiet creaking of their bed as their faces inches closer to each other. Eliza’s brown curly locks framing her face perfectly as their lips came together in a soft;delicate kiss. 

Alexander watched her slowly lean into him before feeling their lips connect. He was overtaken with the feeling. Such a soft touch had such a power over him. He had not felt her this close to him in months, it was something that he had ached for, yet punished himself for being unable to receive it. Now here he was feeling her against him once again, all thoughts lost, the only thing that was truly important in this moment was her. 

They continued this soft kiss for no more than a moment when Alexander became needier, their kiss became rougher as he slowly but down on her bottom lip,they battled for dominance. Eliza, needless to say, had been less than experienced when she met Alexander, yet he brought out a side of her that she had no idea existed. The side of her that ached for him physically. The side that was just as rough as he could be. 

Soon Alexander found himself fumbling with his pants as she undid his shirt while they both fell back. 

Eliza shifted her weight so that she was no longer fully lying on top of him but was now only straddling him, the sides of her flowing night dress slowly creating up with every movement. Alexander watched a hint of uncertainty creep into her eyes. 

“Hey look at me my love” Alexander reaches up to stroke the side of her face. He knew that she was nervous and as much as he was in need of having her again, Eliza being comfortable was most important to him. 

“I want to show you how much I love you but if you want to wait we can my love?” he continued, his actions stilling in hopes of her giving him a sign of reassurance. 

Just as he was about convinced that Eliza would want him to move away from her, she gave him a small smile as she reached her hand to caress the side of his face.

“ _Can we try again_ ” Alexander whispered softly watching Eliza give him a nod before he moved his hands to the back of her night dress. 

The thin lace that covered her body soon non existent as a frustrated Alexander ripped at the seams, letting the buttons that trailed the small of her back fly in different direction.Though Eliza did not seem too bothered at the loss considering she had just trapped Alexander in a kiss, this one different than their first one. Needier, all trace of fear gone along with piles of clothes that were quickly being discarded. 

Alexander proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down Eliza’s collarbone before reaching her exposed breasts. He could feel her hands tangle in his hair as she let out a moan of pleasure. 

“Alexander please” he could hear her whimper as she began to slowly grind her hips in hopes of getting relief as his teasing was making her grow frustrated. 

“Let me take care of you my love” Alexander spoke with such tenderness that for Eliza all had been seemingly forgotten along with the pile of clothing scattered across their bedroom floor. 

Eliza gave a nod to Alexander before feeling him move her so that she was now facing away from the head of their bed. She was now sitting on top of Alexander’s lap, facing forward,feeling his hands trail up to her breasts as he left kisses up the back of her shoulder. 

Slowly he entered her, assuring himself that she continued to feel comfortable with his actions, her moans confirmed enough, he continued his actions before he felt her urge him to pick up the pace. 

From the corner of her eye, Eliza could see her vanity mirror, the image that she saw was one that looked almost magical. 

She was placed on top of Alexander, their reflections difficult to make out as the only light shining through their room was the one of the moon illuminating their bodies as they made love. 

Eliza places her hands directly over his as she turned to look into his eyes as they released together. 

The sound of each other's hearts beating seemed to be the only noise coming from the room. Though unspoken promises seemed more important than words could be spoken. A promise of Love, Passion, Forgiveness. 

All the worries, pain, anguish they both had felt leading up to this moment seemed to disappear in an instant. Nothing else mattered. Once again Eliza and Alexander, laying curled against each other both felt **complete**. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, i kinda rambled on a bit at the beginning haha. Leave comments and suggestions down below.


End file.
